thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Walking Dead
The Walking Dead (deutsch: Die wandelnden Toten) ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie von Frank Darabont. Die Handlung basiert auf der gleichnamigen Comicserie von Robert Kirkman und Tony Moore. Die Serie startete am 31. Oktober 2010 in den Vereinigten Staaten bei AMC mit einer etwa 67-minütigen Pilotepisode im Rahmen des sogenannten „Fearfest“ des Senders. Im Oktober 2017 wurde die Serie um eine neunte Staffel verlängert, die seit dem 7. Oktober 2018 in den Vereinigten Staaten und jeweils einen Tag später in Deutschland ausgestrahlt wird. Handlung * Hauptartikel: Staffel 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 The Walking Dead spielt bislang hauptsächlich in der Metropolregion von Atlanta im US-Bundesstaat Georgia und erzählt die Geschichte einer kleinen Gruppe Überlebender nach einer weltweiten Zombie-Apokalypse. Unter der Führung des Deputy Sheriffs Rick Grimes ist die Gruppe auf der Suche nach einer dauerhaften und vor allem sicheren Unterkunft. Dabei stellen die fast überall präsenten Untoten, gruppenintern als Beißer oder Streuner (engl. „Biters“ und „Walkers“) bezeichnet, eine ständige Bedrohung dar, die jederzeit ohne Vorwarnung zuschlagen kann. Infolge diverser Todesfälle, Ab- und Neuzugänge verändern sich Größe und Konstellation der Gruppe kontinuierlich. Mit der Zeit wächst der stabilere Kern der Gruppe emotional stark zusammen und begreift sich als Familienverbund, in dem jeder notfalls auch sein eigenes Leben für das des anderen zu opfern bereit ist. Die Suche nach einem sicheren Ort führt die Überlebenden durch von Zombies überrannte Städte und Wälder, über Highways, zu Militäranlagen und geheimen Forschungseinrichtungen. Überall, wo die Gruppe hingelangt, hat die Seuche bereits gewütet und nahezu alle Menschen in Zombies verwandelt. Unterwegs trifft die Gruppe auf andere Überlebende, einzeln und in Gruppen, die ihr teils friedlich, teils neutral, aber auch feindlich gesinnt sind. Gegen Ende der fünften Staffel erreichen die Überlebenden die Gegend um Washington, D.C. Aufgrund ihrer immer hoffnungsloser erscheinenden Situation und der wachsenden Skepsis gegenüber Fremden stellt sich bei einigen Mitgliedern eine merkliche seelische Veränderung ein. Diese äußert sich durch emotionale Abstumpfung und wachsende Bereitschaft für hartherzige Entscheidungen zugunsten des eigenen Überlebens (oder das der Gruppe). Die permanente Zombiebedrohung steht somit, wie in den Comics, eher im Hintergrund, da es kein pausenloses „Zombiegesplatter“ gibt. Im Vordergrund stehen mehr die gruppeninternen Differenzen und Spannungen sowie Konflikte mit Außenstehenden. Die häufigsten Streitpunkte unter den Überlebenden sind Meinungsverschiedenheiten um weitere Vorgehensweisen, grundsätzliche Ansichten und moralische Werte, darunter Themen wie Selbstmord, Kannibalismus, Abtreibung, „Präventivtötung“ von Infizierten und potentiell gefährlichen Gefangenen sowie Rassismus. Der Schwerpunkt liegt somit einerseits auf der Frage, wie sich die Menschen verändern, wenn ihnen ihr gewohntes Leben weggenommen wird und sie plötzlich um Dinge, die sie für selbstverständlich hielten, kämpfen müssen. Zum Anderen aber geht es um die Selbstdefinition von Menschen. Erstmals seit 30.000 Jahren konfrontiert mit einer Menschengruppe, die ihnen zwar äußerlich ähnelt, jedoch nicht derselben Spezies bzw. Reproduktionsgemeinschaft angehörig ist, ringen die Apokalypse-Überlebenden mit ihrer Vorstellung und Verteidigung dessen, was sie „Mensch“ nennen wollen. Der Autor Wayne Yuen erörtert daher in der Zeitform des Indikativ Futur („will it be …?“): Produktion Am 20. Januar 2010 kündigte AMC offiziell an, eine Pilotfolge der Comicadaption in Auftrag gegeben zu haben. Frank Darabont und Gale Anne Hurdwurden als Executive Producer vorgestellt. Darabont schrieb auch das Drehbuch und führte Regie. Die komplette Serie wurde vorab bestellt, nur basierend auf der Qualität des Comics, der Drehbücher und Darabonts Beteiligung. Die Dreharbeiten zum Pilotfilm begannen am 15. Mai 2010 in Atlanta, Georgia und dauerten 15 Tage, nachdem AMC insgesamt sechs Folgen für die erste Staffel beauftragte. Die Dreharbeiten zu den restlichen Folgen, bei denen Darabont die Rolle des Showrunners einnahm, begannen am 2. Juni. Der Make-up-Designer Gregory Nicotero ist für die Masken und Spezialeffekte der Serie zuständig. Am 17. Juli gab Darabont bekannt, wer die sechs Episoden der ersten Staffel schreiben und drehen werde. Darabont arbeitete am Drehbuch für die ersten drei Folgen und führte Regie beim Piloten. Michelle MacLaren führte bei der zweiten Folge Regie. Charles H. Eglee, der ebenfalls als Executive Producer arbeitet und Jack LoGiudice schrieben zusammen mit Darabont das Drehbuch zur dritten Folge, die von Gwyneth Horder-Payton gefilmt wurde. Die vierte Episode wurde von Robert Kirkman, dem Erschaffer des Comics, geschrieben und Regie führte Johan Renck. Das Drehbuch zur fünften Folge wurde von Glen Mazzara geschrieben und Ernest R. Dickerson führte Regie. Die sechste und letzte Episode wurde von Adam Fierro geschrieben und von Guy Ferland gedreht. Die Serie wurde komplett mit 16-mm-Filmgedreht. Der Produzent Gregory Melton arbeitet als Set Director und an den CGI-Effekten. Der Verkauf der internationalen Ausstrahlungsrechte wurde am 14. Juni bekannt gegeben. Für Deutschland sicherte sich FOX Channel die Rechte an der Serie. Auf der Cologne Conference am 30. September 2010 wurde anstatt der zuerst angekündigten ersten Episode nur ein zehnminütiger Trailer gezeigt. Gale Anne Hurd (mit Sternen-Halskette) inmitten des Cast von The Walking Dead, 2012. Am 31. August erklärte Darabont, dass The Walking Dead um eine zweite Staffel verlängert worden sei, für die die Produktion im Februar 2011 beginne. AMC gab jedoch an, dass dies noch nicht der Fall sei. Die Produzentin Gale Anne Hurd sagte später, dass alle zukünftigen Staffeln 13 Episoden umfassen werden. Darabont möchte in der zweiten Staffel die bei den Fans des Comics sehr beliebte Figur der Michonne einführen und mehr von der Umwelt des zweiten Buches zeigen. Am 8. November gab AMC, nach nur zwei ausgestrahlten Episoden, die Verlängerung für eine zweite Staffel mit 13 Folgen bekannt. Die Produktion zur zweiten Staffel begann am 1. Juli 2011. Am 13. Juli 2011 wurde während der Premiere der vierten Staffel von Breaking Bad eine Vorschau der zweiten Staffel gezeigt. Im Juli 2011 trat Frank Darabont als Showrunner von The Walking Dead zurück. Ersetzt wird er von Glen Mazzara. Aufgrund der gestiegenen Quoten während der zweiten Staffel gab AMC nach zwei ausgestrahlten Episoden die Produktion einer dritten Staffel mit insgesamt 16 Episoden bekannt. Im Dezember 2012 wurde die Serie auf Grund der sehr hohen Einschaltquoten von über 10 Millionen Zuschauern um eine vierte Staffel verlängert, welche aus 16 Episoden besteht. Die Ausstrahlung der vierten Staffel begann im Oktober 2013. Gleichzeitig wurde bekannt, dass der Showrunner Glen Mazzara die Serie wegen künstlerischer Differenzen verlassen wird. An seine Stelle als Showrunner tritt Scott Gimple. Ende Oktober 2013 wurde die Serie um eine fünfte Staffel verlängert. Einen Tag vor Beginn der Ausstrahlung der fünften Staffel gab AMC bekannt, eine sechste Staffel der Serie bestellt zu haben. Mitte Juli 2017 stürzte ein Stuntman am Set im Bundesstaat Georgia bei einer Kampfszene 10 m in die Tiefe und starb später an seinen schweren Kopfverletzungen. Mitte Januar 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Scott Gimple als Showrunner zurücktritt und Angela Kang ab der neunten Staffel seinen Posten übernimmt. Klagen gegen AMC Im August 2017 verklagten die Produzenten Robert Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, Glen Mazzara, David Alpert und mitproduzierende Firmen den Medienkonzern AMC Networks, die AMC Studios, den ausstrahlenden Sender AMC und andere beteiligte Firmen. Hintergrund der Klage ist, dass AMC die Gewinne aus der Serie im Konzern nach ihrer Sicht so verteilt, dass die Produzenten ungerecht beteiligt würden. Konkret sagen sie in ihrer Klage, dass der Sender AMC zu geringe Lizenzgebühren an die ebenfalls zum Konzern gehörende Produktionsfirma AMC Studios zahlt. In ihrer Klage vergleichen sie die Höhe der Lizenzzahlungen mit denen, die der Sender AMC an externe Produktionsfirmen zahlt, z. B. bei den Serien Mad Men oder Breaking Bad, die höhere Lizenzgebühren bekamen bei weniger Gewinn für den Sender. In einer inhaltlich ähnlichen seit Jahren laufenden Klage gegen AMC durch Frank Darabont, dem bereits 2011 nach der ersten Staffel abgesetzten Showrunner der Serie, wird ein Klagewert von 30 Millionen US-Dollar pro Episode gesprochen und weiterem Geld für die unbezahlte Arbeit, die die Produktion der zweiten Staffel vorbereitete. Insgesamt fordert er 280 Millionen US-Dollar Entschädigung. Sollte die Klage der anderen Produzenten in ähnlicher Höhe Erfolg haben, wird von einem Klagewert von knapp einer Milliarde US-Dollar spekuliert. Marketing Kurz vor Beginn der Comic-Con wurde ein animierter Comic (motion comic) der ersten Ausgabe des Comics auf der AMC-Website veröffentlicht, der von Phil LaMarr gesprochen wurde. Ebenfalls wurde ein Making-of, hauptsächlich über die erste Folge, sowie eine Reihe Hintergrundvideos und Interviews bereitgestellt. In der Dokumentation erklären der Erfinder des Comics und Executive Producer der Serie Robert Kirkman sowie der Zeichner Charlie Adlard, wie nah die Fernsehserie an der Comicvorlage sei und wie viel Ähnlichkeit die Schauspieler mit den Zeichnungen hätten. AMC führte die Marketingkampagne Spread the Dead durch, bei der Teilnehmer möglichst viele Menschen auf die Serie aufmerksam machen mussten, um Preise zu gewinnen. Eine Woche vor Ausstrahlung ließ der Sender AMC in Zusammenarbeit mit Fox International Channels, die die Rechte an der internationalen Ausstrahlung besitzen, zu Werbezwecken weltweit in 26 Städten, darunter auch München, Menschen als Zombies verkleiden und schminken, damit diese eine Zombie-Invasion nachahmen. Rezeption Kritiken Nancy deWolf Smith vom Wall Street Journal schrieb, die Pilotepisode sei so gut, „dass sie sogar einen Zombiehasser wie mich süchtig macht“. Sie lobte, dass die Serie sehr realistisch und zugleich auch filmisch wirkt. Heather Havrilesky von Salon.com fügte The Walking Dead zu ihrer Liste der neun neuen Fernsehserien im Jahr 2010 hinzu, die man nicht verpassen darf und gab ihr mit einem „A“ die Höchstbewertung. Die erste und dritte Staffel der Serie haben bei Metacritic einen Metascore von 82 %, basierend auf 25 bzw. 19 Rezensionen. Kategorie:Inhalt